1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assemblies to determine the state of cleanliness of dishes in a dishwasher and more particularly pertains to indicating whether the dishes in a dishwasher are clean or dirty with an easily reversible sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dishwasher indicating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dishwasher indicating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating the status of a dishwasher are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for indicating the state of a dishwasher. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,514 to Dunn discloses an automatic dishwasher indicator for cleaned or soiled dishes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,418 to Jenkins discloses a dishwasher with soil detecting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,413 to Woehler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,954 to Hulteen disclose indicating devices for dishwashers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,423 to Schafer discloses an automatic dishwasher condition indicator.
In this respect, assemblies to determine the state of cleanliness of dishes in a dishwasher according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating whether the dishes in a dishwasher are clean or dirty with an easily reversible sign.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved assemblies to determine the state of cleanliness of dishes in a dishwasher which can be used for indicating whether the dishes in a dishwasher are clean or dirty with an easily reversible sign. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.